Rain
by Ambiguous Rose
Summary: She watches and realizes she can do nothing as she waits for her death to arrive, with open arms.


**RAIN**

_**Summary: She watches and realizes she can do nothing as she waits for her death to arrive, with open arms.**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own it. _**

* * *

****

The pain erupts from my chest, like lava from a volcano. Blood pouring out, and mixing with the grass… Why…oh why, must it be so hot… all I ask for is but a little rain.

My vision is blurring, and I cannot see properly. Yet I can still see him… His black hair is like bright flower in the middle the grass. And his eyes, their emerald color, furious and yet so powerful, it gives me hope, that we may still win…. It is so unbearably hot, can it not rain?

He glances at me every so often as he jumps and avoids the green and red light being shot at him. So does the evil monster fighting him. He put me there, and he believes he will watch me die. Can't the rain come, and cool me?

He will not watch me die, I will hold on, I will fight death, until I have seen that evil fall, and the last breath leave him. I will hold on for my love until I can hold on no longer. I shall watch his eyes loose their power and he cannot fight any more. He will not get the pleasure of seeing me die. I will not die before he!

I see my love glance at me, and I remember the day we first kissed….

"_We won!!!! We won!!!" everyone around me is cheering. _

"_You did it! We wow!!!!" my brother is hugging me, waving the cup around like a madman. "Where is he? He'll be so happy, can you believe we won?"_

_At that moment the Portrait hole opened up, and in he walked. Ron ran at him and shouted; "We won! We won the cup!" I suddenly saw a strange look in his eye, and somehow I knew what he was thinking, and I realized he only wanted the same as I. I ran at him, knowing full well what I wanted. When I reached him, I threw my arms around him and did the one thing I had been longing to for so long, I kissed him! He kissed me back!_

_Catcalls and whistles could be heard in the background, but none of it seemed to matter at that moment. He broke off the kiss and glanced around the room quickly, and indicated the Portrait Hole, I understood his meaning and slipped my arm around his and we quietly exited the room. My brother would kill me tomorrow, but that could wait. I was with the love of my life right now._

_We exited the school and walked to the lake in utter silence. We sat at the lake's bank, and only then did we finally speak. "Listen," he said. "I was wrong doing that, I had no-" _

_I placed my hand over his mouth, silencing him kindly. "Shh…I had the same wish. I kissed you, as much as you kissed me. Can we please just sit, here, and look at the star perhaps? I've always loved stargazing." I pushed him down gently, and laid my head on his chest, and quietly mumbled to him, "You're a Leo, right?" _

_I felt him nod his head, and quietly mumble back, "Yes, July 31__st__, remember?" _

_I smiled and pointed a shape out in the night sky, "See that lion? There's your zodiac, sign, you can see the lion if you look carefully." _

"_What are you?" he asked, he began to stroke my hair gently._

"_I'm a Pieces, Feb. 26__th__. I'm right there."_

"_How did you come to know so much about the stars?" he asked me._

"_When I originally came here, I had no friend except the stars. I would sit at the windowsill and look at my star charts for Astronomy, and look for shapes, and signs of zodiac. I used to sit there for hours. That's why I was always so tired in the mornings. I would be up real late. But oh, how I enjoyed it. I am probably best in Astronomy because of that. _

"_Look there's the big dipper, and the little one too." I pointed them out and closed my and took a deep breath. We lay like that until the Head Boy and Girl came and sent us to bed. But it was the first time I _truly, truly_ felt love. _

Love… my mother always said that was the best, and the most powerful emotion of all. _Oh Mum, I hope I loved enough to make you proud._ I thought.

I suddenly saw the one thing I had been hoping to see. My love, he said the words that had cost so much to he and I. I saw the jet of green light hit the evil creature and I saw the light and power leave his scarlet eyes; he fell, and no longer was he a threat.

My heart began to beat faster and faster and I took a deep, deep shaking breath, and felt the pain become tenfold in my chest. I felt as though I was on fire. _Please! Please rain! I need rain! I am on fire! I must be put out! Rain! My love, _I cried out in my mind_, I love you so much, my love. _

And with that I let my breath out, and my vision disappeared, and my heart stopped.

* * *

I fell next to my love, I had heard her cry out in her mind, and I had seen her eyes close and her heart stop. My beautiful fiancé was dead. I fell at her side. And wept, she was gone. The only person I had left to live for was gone. I looked up into the sky, and I realized that the sky now had clouds in it. I glanced at my hands and saw red; my hands were covered in her blood. 

I glanced at the sky one more time, and saw the drop of water on my glasses. I felt another hit my wrist, and another on my back where my shirt had ripped.

It was raining!

**_Fin_**


End file.
